Stateless Man
by FoadU'Pad
Summary: Team Avatar after the opening of the third Spirit Portal
1. Stateless Man 4

LOK Stateless Man 4

Foad U'Pad

I don't own LOK &amp; don't earn anything from this fiction

Rated M for possible adult language, violence, SEXual situations.

I stare vacantly at the ceiling, still drained from my collapse with Guan Yin and the litre of mijiu that I had drank since dawn, the hangover still pounding behind my eyes, wondering if Iknik will ever forgive my behavior while we were prisoners of Raiko. I miss his boundless energy, the glint in his eyes, the smirk on his lips when he has a new idea. I wonder if he'll, my thoughts interrupted by a tapping at the door. "Go away!", I yell at the door, not wanting the food the Air Acolyte's have been trying to get me to eat over the last few days.

In response I hear Iknik's voice, "Zhu Li, it's me. Cccan I come in?"

"Just a minute!", my mind going in a thousand different directions at once. I scramble to the water basin, using a wash cloth to wipe away the tear stains from my face, pulling my hair in to a loose pony tail and putting on my glasses. As I open the door, thinking how did Iknik get here if he can't see?, I find Iknik pulling leaves and thorns from his sleeves, he stops and stares at me, saying "Zzzhu Li I...just wanted to see you and let you know how sorry I am for getting us into such a mess and that I couldn't find a way to get us out. I hope that you weren't hurt...and that you'll forgive me for being an idiot, III.."

I reach out to remove a leaf from behind his ear, saying "Iknik, I'm scared that you are upset at me for what I had to do to get us out of there."

"Zhu Li, I'm not upset at you! The way you can think your way out of the mistakes I put us into is amazing! I just felt so helpless tied to that chair, having to watch you hanging there helpless, unable to protect you...can you forgive me?"

"Iknnnik, of course I forgive you! How could either of us predicted that Raiko would have done this.", I reach out and pull my love into my arms, resting my head on his chest, feeling his arms wrap around me, his face in my hair.

As Zhu Li reaches out to hug me, putting her head on my chest, I wrap my arms around her, breathing deeply the scent of her hair, as I bury my face into it. "Zhu Li you are the most incredible woman I have ever known, who has saved my life, yet again. I am beginning to realize that I am lost with out you. I know I have already asked, but Zhu Li Moon would you do the thing with me for the rest of our lives?"

Listening to Iknik whispering his proposal, again, into my hair let's me know how much love and trust this brilliant man must have for me fills me with joy as I turn my face to his, sternly saying, "Iknik only if you promise to obey me why I tell you not to do something!"

"Yes, my little Dai Li agent!", I hear Iknik reply, my arms locking around him, as I stiffen in shock. "How...When did you find out?, I ask in shock.

"That's why I hired you! I thought Nan Sheng told you?", naming my case officer, who disappeared during the riots in Ba Sing Se when the Kingdom collapsed.

"Iknik, I love you and want to do the thing with you for the rest of our lives, but finding out that you've known that I was Dai Li for the last 5 years is...is...I need a hot bath, alone!", as I break free from his embrace and storm out to the women's bath house.

Peering out the cabin hatch towards the stern Qiang see's the rear deck is clear, sprinting to the railing she silently let's herself into bay, swimming submerged for as long as can, clearing the near by headland Grasping the steep rocky shore line, Qiang pushes off and swimming underwater aims for a nearby rocky section of the shore with heavy brush close by.

"Asami, you still look exhausted and I know you skipped breakfast! Let's get you to the kitchens for something more filling than tea and cha sans, then some more sleep for you!"

"Korra, I can't! I've got get my survey crews int.." Korra places a finger over Asami's lips, silencing the raven haired CEO.

"You are getting something healthy to eat and then some well earned sleep, Avatar's orders. Now lets go Ms. Sato!", leading the protesting woman out of the room.

"And I think could use some sleep as well Madame President."

"No, Foad I can't afford to take an hour or so to sleep. I've just got too to get done."

"Sifu Kya, as the President's could you check her pulse?"

Lin, looking confused as Kya grabs her wrist, placing her fingers on her pulse point and I take her other hand in mine, Bending time. "There, some alone time for us. Kya is there a place we could get this Bei Fong to take a nap, some place private in case I fall asleep too?"

"Why yes Foad, I know just the place and no one will think to look for us there even if we all fall asleep!", as Kya leads out of the White Lotus barracks.

Kya leads the party towards the main tower, but instead of going in the main entrance leads the group to one side and into a maintenance room. Once in the room, Kya walks up to a brick support wall and press's against a specific brick that gives with a click as a portion of the wall pivots back exposing a stairwell leading down. Grabbing a lantern off the shelf next to the wall, Kya excitedly says, "Come on!", as she lights the lantern and heads down the stairs.

Shrugging, Lin and Foad follow Kya down the narrow stairwell. At the bottom Kya pushes a lever up, closing the hidden doorway.

"Kya," Lin exclaims, "I forgot this was here!, Foad we used to come here all the time when we were girls."

"Yes, those were great times, weren't they Lin" as Kya strokes her long time loves arm. "Besides my parents your the only other person that knows of my," grasping Lin's hand in hers, "our secert room."

"I'm honored Kya, and will keep this room your private, special place. It looks amazing!"

"Thanks, Foad. Its one of the first things I do when ever I come back is to clean this place up. Sometimes Tenzin gets to be too much.", as she hangs the lantern from a hook in a beam. "Foad would you help me

out of my boots, please.", as the younger kneels before me, lifting my foot from the floor as he slides off one then the other.

I can hear Lin's thoughts "Kya what are you doing?", as I tell Foad "Take off Lin's boots as well." I reply telepathically, "Giving us some private time with our Pretty Boy, Spirits, Lin you need a stress break!"

As I'm taking off Lin's boots I gaze up and notice a blush rise up her throat and into her cheeks, "Lin are you alright, maybe you should sit down?"

As I mentally giggle at Lin, thinking "He's so sweet!", I say "Could you bring the clay bowl,stand withe the tea light and the jar with the clear oil over to me, Foad." Kneeling as I light the tea light and fill the bowl with oil, I say, "Let me help you with your boots too, Foad." As I undo the bindings on his boots, the fragrance from the oil begins to fill the small room I say, "Lin, take off your jacket and blouse, you know I can feel the tension in your neck and shoulders."

As I hear Kya tell me to take off my blouse, I blush even deeper and think back "Kya, I'm not wearing any bindings, I was in too much of a rush this morning!"

"Foad, could you close your eyes while Lin lays down, she's being a bit shy today," as I lean in, stage whispering, "she forgot her chest bindings!"

"Kya, you can either read Lin's nonverbal cues way better than I can, or at least one of you is a telepath!"

"Foad, what makes you think I could read Lin's thoughts?", thinking to Lin, "How did he figure it out?"

"The first clear clue was when you said that "you know I can feel the tension in your neck and shoulders." The second was when you said Lin forgot her bindings. Both could be due to your long relationship, as well as your professions, Healer and Cop."

Kya lightly laughs, "Of course its the latter, everyone knows that telepathy is impossible!" Thinking to Lin, "Spirit's he's too quick on catching our mistakes!"

As Foad begins to reply, Lin thinks back "Just tell him! If you don't I will!", looking at the tome on the shelf.

"Kya, I used to be a spy. My life depended on spotting lies and what they were hiding. Your not trained to hide the your visual clues and Lin is", as I rock forward from my kneeling position and gently grasping Lin's cheek in my palm, pull her face to mine and lightly brush my lips against hers. Lin's eyes are closed, her lips slightly parted as if seeking a deeper kiss. I glance towards Kya and see the same look. Continuing, "is just too aroused to hide the clues, but we will discuss your apparent telepathy and sensory synchronicity later. We're here to help the President rest and relax."

"Damn straight," growls Lin, as she pushes Foad backwards on to the large futon, next to the knelling Kya, grabbing the waistline of his pants tugging them off of his legs, exposing his growing sex rising to his navel. I begin to drool and lick Foad's thickening cock, stroking it with both hands, taking as much of him into my mouth as I can.

As I watch my lover lick and slurp over Foad's large rod, I feel my self getting wet, so I pull my skirt up to my waist and straddle his face. Pushing my sex into his mouth I feel his tongue probe and lick my glistening folds, I lay myself flat against his body, bringing my face next to Lin's and his throbbing

member that is disappearing into her mouth, feeling his smooth skin against Lin's tongue, the sharp tang of his pre come already seeping on to her taste buds.

As I suck and stroke this mans sex, I hear Kya moan as I feel his tongue flicking her clit sending the both of into spams of pleasure, causing me to moan on to his cock. I fumble with the buttons on my pants, trying to get them off while keeping his throbbing member in my mouth, but it slips out. Kya puts her hands on him and guides his tip past her lips, thinking to me, "Hurry Lin, strip, I want to feel him inside you!" I roll on to my back and quickly pull off my pants and under bindings. As I roll back to straddle Foad's legs, Kya lifts her mouth off of Foad's cock and helps me forward, rubbing his member against my clit, covering his tip with my juice. I feel Kya grind her sex against Foad's tongue as he probes her clit, giving long strokes of his tongue between her lips, drinking in her nectar as she begins to buck and spam.

As I help Lin move up Foad's legs, bringing their sex together, I feel his tip slide between her dripping lips causing me to moan. As he enters deeper and deeper in to Lin, she begins to arch her back drawing the thin material across the stiff nipples on her perky breasts. I reach out and gently run my fingers across her nipples, hearing her moan, "ohhh, Kya..." I begin to fumble with the buttons of her blouse to free her beautiful body from its covering, Lin trying just to hold her self up right as Foad begins to slowly rock her body back and forth around him.

The pleasure we're feeling as he varies his speed in and out of Lin's vagina, his tonuge flicking across my clit, the broad strokes between my lips, the suction as he sucks my juices into his mouth, feeling his slippery fingers on my fifth base as he pushes one past my sphincter, I moan softly into Lin's ear.

Finally freeing her self from her blouse, Lin feels Foad slip a finger into Kya's ass, as she passionately moans in my ear, "Foad, Kya likes lonnng", gasping as his cock changes speed in and out of me, "slow strokes back there."

Wrapping my arms around Kya's shoulders to hold us upright as Foad gives us pleasure, I can no longer tell what sensations are mine and which are Kya's as an orgasm builds between us, helped by the throbbing in Foad's cock as his thrusting rises to a jackhammer pace. We respond with one voice to his approaching orgasm, "Yesss, Foad! Come with Ussssss!", as we peak together, Kya pushes her sex so hard into Foad's mouth we can feel his tonuge against her G spot, and I grind down so hard on him as try to squeeze every drop of his come that squirts so deep inside of me.

As Kya and I lean into each other, our sweat glistening, panting, trying to keep from falling off this gorgeous man, our Pretty Boy after this intense sex when we hear the hidden doorway open and Jinora bursts into the room calling " Aunt Kya come quic...", as she sees Kya leaning against me, her face next to mine, when I hear Foad, from under Kya's skirt, say "She already has Jinora! " I reach down behind me and squeeze his sack, hard and hear Foad squeal out "Ow ow, sorry, I couldn't resist, ow please stop!"

Kya, giggling as she levers her self up and off Foad steps over to Jinora, "I would appreciate it if you told no one of this, especially your father.", as she starts to turn her niece towards the short flight of stairs.

"Oh Spirits no, his head would explode if I told him about this!", the teen giggled. "But Korra needs your help, something happened in her room and she got burned. Asami told me to tell only you!"

As I grab my flask of water, thrusting my feet into my boots and say "We're going to Korra's room, follow as soon as you can.", as I follow my niece up the stairs.

Shrugging, Lin looks down at me running her hands up my abdomen and across my chest, resting her forearms on my chest, her face next to mine and whispers "Thank you Pretty Boy, I needed that!"

Looking into her jade eyes, "We all did Lin. I just wish it hadn't been interrupted." I reply.

Lifting myself off of Foad, I slap his chest, "Come on lets get cleaned up and find out what's going on."

After what seems like hours, I finally make it to the women's dormitory about mid morning. I'm able to enter the Avatar's quarters unseen and take up a supplicant kneel, facing the door, determined to beg for sanctuary from her. As the time passes I feel the stress seep out of me as my forehead touches the floor.

As Asami and I approach our room, my beautiful girlfriend is leaning against me, trying to stay on her feet long enough to reach our bed. I prop her against the wall as I slide the door open and see someone, dressed as a Republic City Police officer, kneeling in our room, their forehead on the floor. Surprised, taking an Air Bending stance, I yell "Who are you and what do you want!"

Suddenly I hear yelling and react by turning the Bonsai tree by the window into a lava bomb, hurling it towards the noise. As I do this I focus and realize that it's the Avatar, I try to sap the heat out it, but the Avatar Air Bends the rapidly cooling lava bomb back into my chest. It's cool enough that it doesn't kill me instantly, but hot enough that my uniform bursts into flames. I begin screaming in fear thinking of how Shui died, rolling on the floor trying to put the flames out.

Leaning against the wall, half asleep, I hear Korra yell something, then feel her Air Bend. Then I hear a woman screaming, "Not like Shui" repeatedly as I see Korra dash into the room, grabbing the blanket from the bed and throw it on the woman who is engulfed in flames. Diving on top of her and smothering the flames out in a few seconds, Jinora runs up having heard the commotion. I turn to the young Air Bending Master, "Jinora do you know where Sifu Kya is?"

"Yes, Asami, I think she an..."

Cutting her off, "Good, get her back here now! Don't stop for anyone, Korra has been burned!", as I push out the door. I turn back to my love and grab her wrist's, looking at her hands and arms for any damage. Besides some ash smudges on her face Korra looks fine, but the woman who was hiding is worse off with her uniform burnt into chest, moaning in pain. "Oh Spirits, Korra can you help her?"

"I hope so, Asami. Bring me that basin of water, please." When Asami sets it on the floor next to this unknown woman, I begin to Bend the water over her chest, trying to heal the burnt flesh. Lucky for her, she had been able to dissipate most of the heat from that lava bomb before I blew it back on to her. I hope she'll be alright, she's only the third known Lava Bender, the first dying over 3 years ago.

As Jinora and I get to Korra's room, Asami is standing out side, sliding the door open on our approach. As I enter Korra is moving the healing water above a woman with burns across her chest. I step up to the woman, across from Korra and begin to synchronize my movements with Korra's, adding my healing energies to repair the burnt flesh. "You're doing a great job, Korra. I don't sense any deep tissue or lung

damage. The burns appear to be first and second degree, so I think we can heal her with little or no scaring. Do you know who she is?"

Appearing at the wounded woman's feet, Lin answers "Qiang, missing presumed dead after the van she was in went off the road near Yu Dao canyon. Shui was the other missing officer. They were 2 of the 4 that Raiko used when he tried to arrest you Ms. Sato. Those 4 were good cops that Raiko used and threw away. Will she be alright, Kya? "

Continuing to work with Korra, "Yes Lin, there should be little or no scaring from the burns. Korra, how did she get burned?"

"When I opened the door I was surprised to find her kneeling on the floor and I yelled at her, taking up an Air Bending stance. It look like I startled her and she Lava Bended the potted Bonsai tree at me, but as I Air Bended it back at her it cooled rapidly. Instead of burning a hole in her chest only her uniform caught fire."

As Qiang wakes up she sees the blue glowing healing water above her. Rolling her head to the right she sees Korra, "Avatar, I beg for sanctuary!"

On hearing the young officer cry for sanctuary from Korra, I say, "Its ok Qiang, you're not going to be charged for following Raiko's orders."

"Chief Bei Fong how can you protect me from the President, I think he hhadd ordered us killed, I'm the last one alive!"

"Because Raiko was dead, I'm the President now."

As the shock and strain from the last few days sets in Qiang begins to quietly weep. "Jinora is there a vacant room near by?", ask's Kya, "Qiang needs to rest now.", as she looks at Lin.

TBC


	2. Stateless Man 5

LOK Stateless Man 5

Foad U'Pad

I don't own LOK &amp; don't earn anything from this fiction

Rated M for possible adult language, violence, sexual situations

Reproductive tech transfer, which was my target when I started Displaced Person

30 minutes later ad hoc working lunch has been convened with Master Tenzin, President Bei Fong, Fire Lord Izumi, Avatar Korra, Master Jinora, Foreign Minister U'Pad, Secretary of Defese Iroh, Press Secretary Bolin, Sifu Kya, Air Acolyte Opal and Pema. Foad begins to speak.

"I like to explain why I asked you to this meeting to discuss several issues that will have an effect on Global stability and peace. The first is my Bending skill of Time Bending, the second being the discovery of another living Lava Bender."

At this Bolin isn't able to contain him self exclaiming "No, who is it? Where is...Who is it?" "Relax, Bolin, I'll get to that. It's part of why I asked you, Opal and Kya to be here. The general topic will be firstly, what do we do with these new types of Bending. That will depend on knowledge I brought from my world and how well that...interacts with your world's technology. In order to determine this I have questions for Sifu Kya which will help clarify the issues at hand. How we deal with them is what I want to start to get to at here."

As I look around the alcove, I see curious looks, as they are not sure were I intend to take this meeting. "Let me explain why I have asked for you to be here, some of you are fairly obvious, two of the five nations, the Avatar, advisors for leaders, but why the Sifu, Pema and Opal."

"Opal is here for two reasons. The first, which will be in the press release, is that as a person of importance from the Earth Nation, she will be an unofficial voice for their views. The second and I think more important is she is Bolin's significant other."

"Pema I have asked to be here as the Wife of Master Tenzin, Mother of Master Jinora, as well as the Mother and heart of the Air Nation."

"Sifu Kya have asked to be here to provide technical information on the Healing and Medical arts, which is what the official record will show, but to provide a ethical point of view to her younger brother, Master Tenzin and to her childhood friend, President Pro Tem Bei Fong, among others present."

"Before we continue, Pema is the tea ready?"

"Yes, Foad," as she gestures to the servers, "its jasmine."

"Thank you, Lady Pema." Responds Fire Lord Izumi.

As I wait for the tea to be served and the staff to withdraw, Lin cock's an eyebrow at me quizzically and I smile and wink in response, leaving her clueless as to my intent. "I wish to apologize in advance if my questions seem too clinical, but this how I deal with what is to most a personal and private topic." My statement earns me a look of confusion from the group as they begin to sip at the hot tea.

"Sifu Kya are you familiar with the term "artificial insemination"?"

"Yes, Minister U'Pad, it has been recently been used to assist couples in having children."

"And was a "full" male sample used to fertilize the egg?"

"Umm, no. The procedure was adapted from animal husbandry, so only a small portion of the husbands "sample" was needed to Inseminate his wife's egg."

"Do you know how small the portion is, a rough percentage is fine."

"With the husband only 10 percent was used, but some of the animal husbandry reproductive specialist's claim to be successful with 1 percent."

"So it could be possible for one full sample to inseminate 100 eggs?"

"Yes, but I don't mean to imply that the man would just be a source of...reproductive material!"

"As opposed to the traditional method where the male would have to provide a "full" sample to a female until fertilization is confirmed? I for one would prefer to provide a " full" sample to my significant other and have it "disseminated" to willing recipient's with out physical contact, which traditionally requires a violation of trust. That would be something that can be avoided with this and allow the birth of a great many children with a new Bending ability."

"Cccould I be excused for a moment, I need to gather my thoughts?"

"Master Tenzin, if we could have a short recess? "

"Of course Foad, this is something I think we all need to ponder on."

At this Kya bolts from the alcove, I turn to Lin asking, "Madame President could I have a moment?, gesturing after Kya. Lin starts after Kya, with me in tow.

We find Kya outside the cafeteria, gazing across Yue Bay at the ruins of downtown Republic City, weeping silently. As we approach Kya turns towards us and the three of us hug. "I'm sorry Kya, I should not have asked for this meeting until I had gone over my thoughts with you and Lin first."

"It's not your fault Foad. I have been denying that I wanted a child for years and to hear you offer to do it sight unseen...it just hurts."

"Kya, what if I told you that you might be able to...sire a child?"

"But, Foad I'm to old! I went through menopause over 15 years ago!"

"I knew I should have spoken to you and Lin before this meeting, I sorry that I can be so short sighted. Kya I think that there is a way we can do this, please just listen to me, ok?

"Do...do what, Foad?"

"I need to ask you some questions to see if we can do what I have in mind, ok?"

Kya looks at Foad, her eye's brimming and nods, while Lin scowls at me.

"Can you sense the genetic material in a woman's egg?"

"Yes, that's how we tell if she can have children or not, but my eggs won't come out on their own any more. Even if they did I don't think that I could carry them to term!"

"Kya, trust me, I am going some were with this. Can you move the egg?"

"Nnnot my own. I could move Lin's."

"So another Healer could move your eggs?"

"Yes, any competent Healer can."

"Good, that's good. Can you move the generic material in the egg around?"

"That's something only a few Healers can do, I'm one of them."

Eagerly I ask, "Can you move it from one egg to another?"

"Yes, but what would that do?"

"With the application of a small electrical charge the egg will begin mitosis and become a zygote!"

"Wai...what! That...but who would carry the daughter of two bisexual women beyond child bearing age?"

"Umm, I think I can find a volunteer."

"What, you! That's not poss...but something tells me it's happened in your world!"

"Not quite, but close enough that I believe its possible. Some 40 odd years ago I read a short article about a study that was trying to understand how pregnancies avoided being rejected by the body as foreign tissue. The think that stayed with me is some of the test animals, baboons, were male. Since the purpose of the experiment was focused the immune system and how it suppressed the rejection of the fetus none of the pregnancies went to term. The study went long enough that the researchers suggested a follow on study to see if a fetus could be brought to term and birthed via surgical procedure. Unfortunately there was a rise in the political power of Social Conservatives, most of which ignored knowledge that questioned or disputed their belief in a morality system that was based on a society of Bronze Age farmers and herders, some 3 to 5,000 years prior to my urban, post industrial society. So, yes I'm willing to be a surrogate for your daughters."

"Bbut why? Why do this?", Kya asks, as Lin stands stoically silent behind her, as a lone tear runs down her cheek.

"Because when it is all said and done your world, especially the two of you, have accepted me. I...I have fallen in love with the two of you! That the two of you are in a long term stable relationship and are willing to let me be apart of it. ...lets say I will do a lot to bring joy to your lives. I think that helping to give you a daughter that will be made from just the two of you can do that. And besides, it will help me to understand what no man has ever experienced, feeling a new life grow inside of me!"

These two beacons of joy step into me, hugging as the love flows between the 3 of us for an unmeasurable amount of time.

"Ummm, Guys?", Korra says, embarrassed for interrupting this important moment, her hand rubbing the back of her head. "We have questions about what your proposing for Bolin and your self."

As we reenter the alcove, Tenzin begins speaking, "Foad, I not comfortable in turning young women into breeding stock just so we can increase the number of Time and Lava Benders."

"This is a valid concern, but I'm also not comfortable choosing a mate based on her youth and ability to bear children. I'm not suggesting that we coerce any one into this. What I suggest is we ask for volunteers that are non bending couples unable to bear children of their own. For those women that are infertile I suggest using Qiang's eggs fertilized via artificial insemination with there husband's sperm, then implanting the zygote it to the wife. Where the man is infertile we would use either Bolin's or my sperm and duplicate the procured using the wife's egg. Either way the three of would have little interaction the couples."

Izumi asks "Once the couples are pregnant would we let them return to their respective nations?"

"That's an excellent question, Fire Lord. What I suggest is we create a village centered around these families. I recommend that the village be as self sufficient as possible, but the goal is to focus on training these new Benders on ethical use of their skills. I think using aspects of the four Bending philosophies centered around what the Spirit of Avatar Aang told me, at least for the Time Benders"

At this Izumi, Iroh and Bolin look confused, as the Fire Lord asks "How did you meet the previous Avatar and what did he tell you?"

"As Raiko started to become unbalanced after Kurvia's defeat he tried to arrest Team Avatar and I used my Time Bending to help stop him. Since I didn't know my limits I put myself in a near death state.", at this Lin rubs my forearm and Kya puts her hand on my opposite bicep, leaning her head into that shoulder, "While I was unconscious Avatar Aang appeared and gave me the following poem;

Grasp your Earthly Tether Enter the Tempest Fill and become Life.

I believe that this means that we should train the Time Benders to protect what is close to them, family, friends with a focus on following the Avatar's goals of peace and balance. I'm recommending that the school use instructors from the 5 nations to get a feel for the culture of those nations, to help foster a global focus."

"But Foad," asks Tenzin, "who would be in charge of this international school? How would it be administered? Where would the funds to paid for it come from?"

"I would suggest that it be run directly by the Chief Executive of each of the 5 Nations and the Avatar, administered by the White Lotus. As far as what's required to set this up and run this Bending school that will focus on conflict resolution and peaceful political solutions."

"Ah, Foad," Korra begins, "that sounds something like the White Lotus Academy, a 3 year school that teaches advanced Bending skills, international affairs, various martial arts and law enforcement skills."

"That's great," I reply, "we don't have to reinvent the wheel then! Are there any type of preparatory schools for the White Lotus Academy?

Izumi says "There are two, one in the Fire Nation capital that takes students at 15 for 3 years, the other is in the Ba Sing Se middle ring that takes students that show Bending skills as young as 10. The Earth Nation school has a better reputation than the one in my Capital."

"Even better," says Foad, "so we would need to set up schooling to prepare for the prep schools for those that show Time Bending as well as for interested Lava and non-Benders."

"Umm," begins Tenzin, "the White Lotus only accept Benders."

"Excusse Meee," utters Foad, "haven't the Equalists taught you any thing? Korra, Bolin how many times has Asami pulled your asses out of the fire. Korra, she took me down after I broke both your legs! I think its time the White Lotus expand on who they will accept. By the way who runs them?"

Every one else in room looks at Korra, who looks a bit sheepish and says, "Hey its been a rough 3 years for me, ok! I'll put it on my to do list.

"Ok, so I'll need an assistant to help me pull up the budget numbers, but if you would forward any questions and concerns on these plans to expand on Time and Lava Benders get them to me in the next week. It will give me time to review before we meet in 2 weeks." Foad gets nods from around the alcove.

Zhu Lin, running laps around Air Islands to try and clear her head after Iknik's telling her that he had known she was Dai Li agent for so long. "How could I have missed that? How did I miss the clues at Harmonic Convergence? Why was I so blind to this?" Suddenly realizing that I am not alone on my run when I hear a man's voice saying "Is that a...", startled I pivot and dropping on one foot aim a sweeping kick to his ankles, he leaps over my kick, spinning as he passes me and slides to a stop about a meter and a half away, facing me and finishing his sentence "...rhetorical question or did you want an answer?"

He looks familiar, but I can't place where I've seen him. "Who are you and how did you get so close to me!", keeping a defensive stance towards him.

"Ah, that's right you had been preoccupied when we had met previously. Ms. Moon, I am Foad U'Pad. We "met" for the first time when you dispatched Raiko, the second time when you were with Sifu Kya. I hope you are in better spirits now?"

As I recognize him, I relax my stance, but am still concerned on how he got so close to me, "A bit, but what did you do to get so close to me?"

"I seem to have this knack of coming up on people while they are distracted with a personal issues. I've been pacing you for about a minute and thought you were talking to me."

"Damn that Iknik, he's turning into the biggest distraction in my life!"

"Love will do that Ms. Moon."

"Spirits! How do you do that?", I ask in frustration that this man can read me so easily.

"The quickest way to explain it...just think of me as a senior Dai Li agent." He replies. At this I realize that this new comer to our world has pierced my cover...

As I watch the blood drain from Zhu Li's face, I realize that she's about to bolt, "One who can keep you safe." I offer in assurance.

"Whaaa, how?" I exclaim in confusion.

"Well in the aftermath of what has happened to the United Republic of Nations in the last week I have been made aware of a new position in the Foreign Ministry, "Director of Foreign Intelligence". I think you might be an excellent candidate for it."

"Foad, you've been here less than a 7 day and claim to know the inner workings of the Foreign Ministry! Next you'll tell me your sleeping with the Avatar!"

Chuckling he replies, "No, not the Avatar. That would piss off several people that I can't afford to and maintain my health. But I do go way back with the Foreign Minister though."

Listening to what Foad is telling me I realize he's the Foreign Minister, "So your offering me a job?"

"Yes," he replies, "since the United Republic hasn't had an Intelligence agency we need to get one started. I want you to focus on anyone trying to recreate Verrick's research into the Spirit vines. You know how important it is to keep that information out of use. Since you worked on the basic and weaponized versions, you know the types of equipment that are needed to track to help prevent it from happening.

"I understand why you would want me, but I'm not sure that I'm ready. I need to figure out what to do with something Iknik told men before I can decide anything."

"If I may be blunt Zhu Li, I'm getting the sense that your fiance is slow when it comes to your feelings?"

I nod as Foad continues.

"Unfortunately this is a common problem that we men seem to have. It took many years before my late wife trained me out of that short coming. I understand that Verrick is something of a genius, so it maybe easier to motivate him into noticing your feelings. You may want to mention some of your skill set if he is hesitant in acknowledging your feelings. That might remind him of why he proposed to you in the first place. Remember relationships are like a tree, slow growing, but when they flower and give fruit they are wondrous indeed. I'll leave you to ponder my offer of employment for now." At this Foad begins to run at a pace faster than an Air Bison can fly back towards the temple complex.

TBC


	3. Stateless Man 1

LOK Stateless Man One

Foad U'Pad

I don't own LOK &amp; don't earn anything from this fiction

Rated M for possible adult language, themes, violence &amp; sexual situations. Fallout from the end of Displaced Person, so read it first. You know what they say about payback...

I'm standing in the tunnels saying something to Asami when I see Zhu Li...but this Zhu Li is 3 meters tall with a medieval battle-axe swinging not at Raiko but at me, slicing towards me, I feel the ax begin to slice through my body as I scream, sitting straight up, my body covered in a cold sweat.

"Damn," I think to myself, "that's the third time tonight! Well, I need a hot soak." So I grab Guang Ci and my workout gear before heading to the communal hot baths. As I exit the locker room I notice Asami weeping into Korra's shoulder. Not wanting intrude on the trauma and loss that Asami is going through I turn towards the alcove off of the hot baths.

It all seems so real, hearing my Father's last words, "I love you Asami.", then feeling myself being ejected from the hummingbird mecha, but instead of Kurvia's Giant Mecha, its a giant Zhu Li, she's decapitating my Father the same way she did Raiko. While a hideous version of Foad, his entire body glistening in blood, with a grin that covers half his face, his oversized eyes bloodshot stares at me silently. I try to run, but my escape pod is hanging in mid air above the growing wreckage that is Republic City. This same scene keeps repeating over and over again.

This time I hear Korra's voice calling to me, "Sami, wake up. Please wake up!" This time I wake up, my girlfriend's arm wrapped around my torso, one holding the back of my head against her shoulder, the other in the middle of my back, holding me tight against her. I'm trembling, covered in a cold sweat, my nightgown plastered against my skin. I begin to sob into Korra's chest trying to bury myself into her strong arms, anything to feel safe.

As Asami crys into my chest, I ask "Another bad dream?"

"NNNo, the same one over and over again, it's all so horrible! I'm afraid to go back to sleep, this the 4th time tonight. It was 5 last night, Korra what am I going to do? I can't go on like this!"

"Sweetie, let's go to the communal hot baths, a good soaking will work out some of that stress! And Kya likes to be there early in the morning too. Talking to her can help, she should know of some meditation techniques that could help interpret your dreams."

"Korra interpreting my dreams isn't the issue, dealing with the death of my Dad, watching helplessly as Kurvia crushed him. Feeling the same type of helplessness as Zhu Li decapitated Raiko covering the two of us in his blood! Stopping them so that I can wake up refreshed and happy in your arms, not drained and crying my eyes out!"

Crestfallen at being unable to raise her girlfriends spirits Korra replies "I still think that Kya can help, I want you to feel better too!"

"I know you do, Honey, I just haven't felt this helpless since Zaheer poisoned you. I don't want to take 3 &amp;1/2 years for me to get past this, I want to be happy with you know! "

"I know, Sami, I know. What took me so long was that . much of who I am is based on how physically strong I am and I couldn't get that back until Toph helped me to get the last of the poison out of my system. Who you are is based on how smart, strong and capable you are. You haven't lost those attributes which is why you will be able to overcome this so much faster than I did!" "Thank you for that Korra, but what happened to beautiful and sexy?", as Asami nuzzles Korra's ear.

"MMMMM, I...I didn't want to come across as shaaaallloow...", as Asami nibbles my ear lobe, "you Avatar BBBenddder you!"

"Why thank you," Asami purrs into her ear, "now let's get to the baths, I really need to see Kya."

As the two young women change in the locker, Korra darts out and seeing Kya talking with Zhu Li darts back in to warn Asami.

"I don't think I'm really ready to see Zhu Li but,you and Kya are here...let's try this." As Korra and I leave the locker room to approach Kya, I can't take my eyes off of Zhu Li. Try as I might I can't stop staring at this woman who haunts my sleep, the images that are leaving me a quivering mass of pain and fear again and again over the last 2 nights. I'm barely in the same room and I can't breathe, I'm shaking like a leaf, my heart feels like it's going to explode in my chest. As I collapse into Korra, I whisper "Get me out of here, please, I can't do this..."

As Asami and I exit the locker room she seems alright until she can see Zhu Li in an alcove out of sight of the entrance. But once Asami can the woman that is haunting her sleep I feel her lean in to me, trembling and taking gasping breaths whisper to me "Get me out of here, please, I can't do this...", as I hold my love close to me, I guide her to the far side of the baths, away from the alcove. .. As I approach the alcove I hear the voice of Sifu Kya, thinking to myself that she may have some way to help me deal with the reoccurring nightmare I've been having over the last 2 nights. When the alcove comes into view I see the back of one woman's head, while in profile is Kya.

"Ah, Foad, we were just discussing you. I don't believe that you've been formally introduced, Foad U'Pad I would like you to meet Zhu Li Moon,..." the rest of Kya's words fade into the roaring that now fills my ears, the blood rushing from my face as the woman who haunts my sleep turns towards me..."Foad...Foad, are you alright?" as I hear a concerned Kya ask.

"I'm sorry Sifu Kya. Ms. Moon, I was surprised by your presence. I must apologize, I'm still coming to terms with our first meeting.", brusquely, as I turn to leave.

"Foad, you must know that Zhu Li meant you no harm," exclaims Kya, "her rage was directed at Raiko only!"

"Knowing and Feeling can be two different things Sifu. I know what happened to you, I saw where you were kept Ms. Moon. I saw your clothing that was sliced from your body. I saw where you were hung by your wrist's. I saw the body of...of that thing that hurt you, who hurt Verrick.", as I'm giving this description Zhu Li is becoming visibly upset, so Kya draws her into a comforting embrace, "What I Feel is I that is you are the 2nd woman, in less than 24 hours, that has scared the shit out of me on this planet! Literally! I am having nightmares of you doing to me what you did to Raiko. I've had to deal with things like this before. I have gotten past them by facing them, but I'm not ready to face Zhu Li.", as I go back to the locker room to change I notice that Korra and Asami have left as well.

As my overwhelming fear subsides in the safety and strength of Korra's arms, I'm able to speak without sobbing, "Can we go back to your room? I don't want to be here if Zhu Li comes by." Korra picks me up bridal style and walks into the locker room and sets me down on a bench.

As I set my shaken girlfriend on a bench, I hope that I'm keeping my worries from my face, "Asami I'm going to Water Bend us dry, then you can change, ok." As she nods silently, I am becoming more concerned about the changes she is showing over the last few days. After we dress, I turn towards Asami, "Will you be alright for a moment, I need to make sure that Kya will come see you?" Asami gives me a weak smile and a nod, I head back to the baths. As I leave the locker room I see Foad disappear into the men's changing area.

As I enter the alcove I overhear Zhu Li "Sifu Kya, if Foad is aware of what happened to me why is he so abrupt?"

"What you did in front of Foad and Asami has made them feel very uncertain around you. As Foad said he knows why you did what you did and supports you, but when he see's you he is overwhelmed by his feelings. I would ask that, for the near future you avoid both of them. Until I tell you otherwise. At this point it is not good for you to be around Asami or Foad."

"Korra! I didn't see you there, how can I help you?"

"Sifu Kya, I was wondering if you would stop by my room as soon as your free? I need...I need you to help Asami, wwhat she's been through this last 5 days is more thannn she can handle...", as Korra's eyes swell up.

"Of course Korra, I'll just be a few minutes here, ok?"

"Thank you Sifu Kya, we'll be waiting." Korra says as she heads back to the locker room. As the two women exit the baths walks by them as if they aren't there, heading towards the practice grounds. "He's in a hurry! I overheard Kya say he's having similar issues with Zhu Li that you are."

"I..I'm seeing him in my dreams too...He's standing drenched in blood, the light glistening off him, with a big, toothy grin that seems to cover half his face...iittt's just scary."

As I bolt out of the baths I see no one as I walk quickly towards the practice grounds, Guang Ci on my back, hoping to get past these dreams and growing apprehension I'm having around Zhu Li. I hope that there aren't other triggers I haven't noticed yet.

"Heart of the Immortal One, you are concerned of this one memories effect on you?", ask's Guang Ci.

As I think back to Guang Ci, as I begin my forms on the practice grounds "Yes Guang Ci, I have undergone a similar traumatic event in the past and was rendered incapable of dealing normal life for 18 months, before I was "cured". And I was one that held up as a "Shining Example!" Of how well the treatment worked."

"So the memories still had a negative effect on your life?", asks Guang Ci.

"Oh yes! The treatment allows me to recognize the symptoms and using biofeedback techniques to minimize the effects of the symptoms. Though the way we remember and record memories had recently been discovered a treatment had not been developed that would block the re-recording of the traumatic memory."

"I can take those memories from you if you wish.", replies Guang Ci.

On hearing this I freeze in the middle of my forms, thinking "Whaaat? You have that tech? Could you do this for anyone? What would...how would it happen?"

"Yes, I have the "tech", as you say. I would have to be held and you would have to remember the event, the more detail you can remember the more complete the removal. I can do it now, if you like."

I pause, my mind a blank, when I mentally reply "No, I need to think on this." As I quickly sheath Guang Ci. Setting Guang Ci against a tree I step away thinking "if it sounds too good to be true..., I need to find out more about this sword. Sokka was its first owner, right Sifu Kya said he was her Uncle...she knows about Guang Ci." I see Zi Hao, one of the White Lotus squad leaders, and call him over. "Zi Hao have seen Sifu Kya in the last hour?"

"Yes, Master U'Pad, she was entering Avatar Korra's quarters about 10 minutes ago."

"Thank you, Zi Hao. Are you headed to the White Lotus barracks?"

"Yes, Master U'Pad, what can I do for you?"

"Would you return Sokka's sword to the arms room, I don't want it with me if I speak to the Avatar or the Sifu. Thank you for your assistance Zi Hao."

As he takes Guang Ci from where I placed it, Zi Hao bows, "May peace and balance fill your days."

It's been a day since that unknown Water Bender forced the van off the road. I can't tell if they are following us down the canyon towards the city, Shui's got at least busted rib, she may even have a concussion. I'm not much better either. I'm afraid that Shui was right about Raiko trying to sweep us

under the rug. We should make it to the outer tunnels before sundown. I just need to get us to one of the old emergency bunkers for food and shelter.

"Qiang, how much further to the tunnels?", moans Shui.

"Just a couple of hours, buddy. Once there you can rest while I try to find out what's going on."

"I still think we should get right to the Avatar for sanctuary!"

"Yeah, but I think that you need time to heal, and I'm not sure if she's still in the City. Let's just take this one step at a time, ok?"

After leaving Zhu Li at the baths and going to Korra's room, I tap at the door. I hear her footsteps pad across the wooden floor and Korra slides the door open. "Korra how is Asami?"

"Not good Sifu, not good.", As she whispers to me Korra is hugging herself, rubbing her palms up and down her arms, "As Asami and I left the baths we saw Foad bolt past us, I mentioned to Asami that he's having similar issues. Asami told me that he appears in her dreams as a terrifying grinning face covered in blood. I think that she is afraid of him as well."

"I'm sorry to hear this Korra. What's happening to Asami isn't something that is well understood, as their only 6 cases on record. 4 are from the end of the hundred years war, while Asami and Foad are the most recent. He has said some things that lead me to believe that he has suffered this malady before. I only hope that he can provide me with some ideas in helping Asami. I'm going to talk to Asami, if you could wait outside, please."

After Kya asks me to wait outside my room while she talks to Asami, I pace back and forth rubbing my upper arms with my hands, hoping that Kya can help Asami when I notice someone has silently fallen in step with me. As I look up to see Foad, I exclaim "Spirits, how did you do that?"

"Your just extremely worried about Ms. Sato, Avatar Korra. I've been pacing with you for the last minute or so, I've spoken to you, but you've been whispering to yourself. Korra I've been through this myself and Asami will come through. She's got you and her family and...", as I say this Korra gives me a cold, hate filled glare, "I'm sorry Avatar, what did I say..."

"You Ass, Asami has no family, she only has me and a few friends!" I bitterly exclaim at him, "She watched her father die after ejecting her from hummingbird mecha and in her nightmare's your there, your head shining from blood with a grin that covers half your face!"

Using a calm, soft tone I say, "Korra, look at me, listen to me. I'm sorry that Asami is in such pain, I've been there before and I know how much it hurts. Not just for Asami, but for those who know and love her, like you!"

"I'm sorry Foad, I 'm the Avatar, the single most powerful Bender in the world and I don't know how to help her!"

"Korra the best thing you can do for Asami is what you're doing now. Be there for her, give her a shoulder to cry on, arms to hold her, make her feel safe and loved. I didn't have that when I went through this 30 years ago, but the men and women in my support group who had someone close all told me that it helped them."

"Thank you Foad, and I'm sorry for snapping at you. I overheard Kya and Zhu Li and understand that you are having issues similar to Asami's. Is there any way I can help you?"

"Yes, and I assure you that this does relate back what's happening to Asami. What do you know about the Spirit in Sokka's sword, Guang Ci?"

"I was told by Vaatu that it is an old Spirit, old when Vaatu and Ravaa were young. It gives its full name as Guang Ci Haochi Hun in the old tongue. Sifu Kya tells that Her Uncle Sokka believed that it would eat his most cherished and intense memories...like the one's that are hurting Asami! Foad how did you know?"

"It offered to remove my painful memories, but only after I mentioned that my world had found out how memories stored, recalled and then stored again. It's like your memory is a mover, your watching it. But when you watch it its like your erasing the film and then reshooting it. We had figured out how to stop the reshooting. That's when Guang Ci offered to help.

"This sounds wonderful, it can help Asami! I have to tell her!"

"Korra, stop! Have you ever seen or done something that looks like a good idea, but turns out to have been the worse choice you could have made? I've found that when you don't have a lot on information or don't ask the right questions things can go wrong in a big way."

"What do you mean?"

"You mentioned that Sokka thought the Spirit was taking his most intense memories. What if it did that to Asami? What if in taking the memory of Raiko's death it took away an intensely good memory. Like your first kiss, a memory of her mother, when she first told you she loves you...you see where I'm going with this?"

"This could be a really bad kettle of fish!"

"Exactly, which is why I needed to talk to Kya as well. I need to know what Guang Ci is up to before its let loose in any one's memory...though it could be used as a form of punishment...a mind wipe of a violent offenders memory and desires...death of personality. Please don't mention this to Asami, I don't want her getting any false hopes."

Lin wakes to someone knocking on her office door, lifting her face from the desk, a report stuck to her face, thinking "Damn, I'm to old for this!", feeling her back ache as she sits up from having slept slumped over her desk for Spirits know how long. "What is it!" she yells at the door, pulling the report from her face.

Ru, her administrative assistant sticks his head in "Chief, Fire Lord Izumi is here for your 0430 in her office."

As Lin glances at the clock above the door to see that its 0445, muttering "damn", as Izumi sweeps into the Chief's office.

"Chief Bei Fong I would to discuss the transfer of custody of Verrick and Moon for the role they played in the attack on my son, the former Crown Prince, to my forces!"

"Fire Lord Izumi, as the remaining senior civilian executive of the United Republic of Nations, I must decline. Your son, General Iroh is the Commander of our military and any investigation is under the sole authority and responsibility of the United Republic! Now if you will excuse me I have a meeting with Master Tenzin on Air Temple Island.", as Lin walks by Izumi she places her hand on Lin's arm.

"Lin, please I just want the parties responsible for attacking my son to pay!", pleads the concerned mother.

Looking at the distraught mother's eyes, Lin replies "Izumi, that man died during the 2nd attack on the Spirit Cannon."

Then I want the fools that told him how to use that weapon or I will destroy the rest of this city!"

"At this point I can tell you that Raiko became unbalanced due to the damage caused by Team Avatar's repulsing Kurvia's attack and blamed anyone associated with Kurvia's defeat. Verrick and Zhu Li were 2 of those people that Raiko was capture and tortured. If you want me to hand over 2 of his victims just so you can sate some misplaced maternal rage you've got another thing comin'! I want you to begin withdrawing your troops by mid day, your "Help" is no longer needed!", as Lin turns and leaves her detective's empty squad room and yells "Ru, you're with me! "

As I enter the hallway outside Korra's room I see Foad speaking to Korra and overhear "...Asami, I don't want her getting any false hopes." As I walk up to them Foad continues, "Sifu Kya, just who I'm looking for."

As I turn to greet Kya I ask, "Is it alright for me to go in"

"Oh yes Korra, spend as much time as you can with her. Asami will need know that she's not alone in this." I reply to her, "I'm hoping that you can ease her fears."

As I enter our room Asami is at the window watching the sunrise over the eastern mountains, turning as she hears me. Reaching out with one arm she waves me over, "Come here you!", as Asami wraps her arm around my shoulder, I wrap my arm around her waist, leaning into her tall frame. "So, what does the beautiful and talented Ms. Asami Sato have on her agenda for today? Anything a little ole Avatar like me can help you with?"

At this I turn my head towards my shorter girlfriend and lean in smelling her hair and murmur "I can think of lot's of my "little ole Avatar" can help me with," as I move my hand from Korra's muscular

shoulder to her wonderfully toned neck, lightly tracing my fingers up towards her ear, "but most of them we really, really shouldn't do in public!", watching the flush rise from under her high collar and up her face.

"A..Asami", I stammer as her porcelain fingers trace up my neck to fondle and tug at my ear lobe, I feel her turn towards me, bringing her other graceful hand up to cup my cheek and leaning her forehead down to touch mine her emerald eyes gazing into mine, whispering...

"Korra, your so easy!", as I break away from our embrace, "Let's get some breakfast and then get into the city to assess the damage.", as my girlfriend stands there pouty lipped, then...

"Asami, you tease! That's twice before breakfast...ohhh you are so going to pay!"

While Korra turns towards her room I continue speaking with Sifu Kya, "Kya, Guang Ci made me an offer on the practice grounds that I'm a little hesitant to take without further guidance. Since you are the Senior Healer here and you are the niece of the swords previous master I'm hoping for some help."

Well, let start by telling you that Guang Ci's full name is Guang Ci Haochi Hun, which translates as Light Sting Gluttonous Eater of Souls. An more accurate translation would be Thief of Memories. What it does is offer to remove a painful memory and have you hold the bared blade by the hilt and point. Then you recount the memory verbally with as much detail as possible, Guang Ci will prompt you for details, like the lighting, smells, sounds as much detail as it can get you to recall. The problem is that it doesn't stop there! By this point Guang Ci is in control and you can't let go of the blade. It keeps asking for emotional memories, negative then positive ones.", at this point the memory of finding Uncle Sokka curled up his arms held straight out in front of him...overwhelms me.

At this point I see Kya begin crying and hugging herself, "Kya, if Sokka couldn't let go of the blade how did he get free?

"I found him first, when my Mom sent me to get him for the evening meal, Uncle Sokka was curled up in a ball on his side, but his arms were straight out in front of him. It was really scary, he had this pleading look on his face, but was speaking in a monotone voice about when he and my Mom first met my Dad. M...My Uncle never spoke like that ever! I think I screamed for help, but it took my Mom, Dad, Bumi and me to get the sword away from him. Uncle never touched that sword again."

At the end of this tale Kya is shaken and in tears, as I pull her into a comforting embrace, placing her head against my shoulder, stroking her hair, "Damn, I'm sorry Kya, I didn't know how close you were to this. I am sorry your family lost so much to that Spirit, can I ask how old you were then?"

"I...I was 16, why?"

"It must have been so confusing not knowing what was happening to your Uncle. So this is when the sword went up on the Armory wall?"

"Yes, and thank you for your concerns."

As I round the corner leading to Korra's room I find the younger looking man that I am developing feeling's towards and my long time lover embracing, Foad stroking her hair! I bark, "Foad, what are you doing with my cousin?"

As I hear Lin bark at me I extend my arm closest to her, inviting her in, "Kya was telling me about the last time her Uncle Sokka held Guang Ci...does this make Sokka your dad?", as I feel a small giggle from Kya, I lean towards Lin and pull her into my chest next to Kya, "It must have been hard having him lose so many of his memories of you when you were so young."

As I feel his voice rumbling through his chest, his concern strangely overwhelming me at the memory of what we all lost that day, I begin to tear up. Looking across his chest to Kya I see her whisper "let's keep him", hoping it will work I wink back. "Thank you, Foad. What brought that story up Kya?"

"Guang Ci offered to remove the memory of Raiko's death, but Foad didn't trust it."

As I look up at him I say, "That's a good call, Foad. What ideas do you have next?"

As I look down to answer Lin, I ease my embrace on these 2 women, "I would like someone to talk to Asami about designing a restraint system where you can touch Guang Ci, but not grip the blade with some way to break contact when we want to end its feeding on our memories. Since I am another trigger for her it shouldn't be me. I can give a rough sketch to Kya of what I'm thinking of."

As I listen to Foad's voice rumble through his chest as he explains what he wants to do, I tighten my embrace, "Not on your life, Pretty Boy, I saw what that thing did to my Poppa Sokka! I don't want you to lose any good memories!"

Kya, still embracing Foad, reaches out to cup Lin's face, "Honey, this may work! As a back up we can have several White Lotus members in protective gear to pull them apart if needed."

"That's a good idea, Kya!", Foad says, "Though if I appear to be just sitting there without speaking for ...say 3 or 4 seconds, it may mean that Guang Ci has flipped me into Time Bending. So we'll need to watch for that and trigger the separation process then. Jinora is the resident Spirit expert, right? We should bring her in for her suggestions as well. This may be of help to Verrick and Zhu Li too."

"Foad, I am surprised at how well you are accepting Spirit's and adapting to their behavior! Why don't you give me that sketch to give to Asami! I sure that Korra will be thrilled that you thought of a way to help Asami."

"You two do that, I need to get Korra to Iroh and Tenzin for an update on the Fire Lord's actions. She's getting on a Drumhead, she even wants Verrick and Zhu Li for telling Raiko on how to use the Spirit Cannon. Spirit's be Damned if I'm going to hand over a Rape victim and a blind man to her in this state!"

As Kya pulls a pad and scriber out for Foad, he begins to sketch, as I turn towards the partially open door to there room, I hear Asami say, "...into the city to assess the damage, then...", then Korra breaks in with a tone in her voice, "Asami, you tease! That's twice before breakfast...ohhh you are so going to pay!", I

break in "I need the two of you to stay out of the city today, the Fire Lord's is doing a Raiko over what happened to her son and I don't want her to target either of you.", smugly grinning at the two red faced women, "Korra we need to see Tenzin and Iroh about the Fire Lord's actions." As the three of us leave Korra's room, I turn towards Kya and Foad, just finishing the sketch, when I hear Asami whisper "What's He doing here!", Korra then calls out "Foad, can you leave, please." I see him nod as he says something to Kya, then leave, as we approach. "Korra, what was that about?"

Kya replies, "Its ok Lin, Foad pointed it out to us that he is a trigger to Asami's panic attacks.", turning towards Asami, she continues, "Asami he doesn't take this personally, he knows that this one of the effects of what happened to you. Korra, if you don't mind I'd like to talk to Asami about designing something."

"It's ok Korra, we'll meet for a late breakfast."

"Sorry, Ms Sato, better make that lunch, what I want the Avatar for may take awhile."

Looking concerned, Korra turns to Asami, hugging her tightly whispers "If you need me for anything send a message, I'll be right there! "

TBC


	4. Stateless Man 2

LOK Stateless Man 2

Foad U'Pad I don't own LOK &amp; don't earn anything from this fiction

Rated M for possible adult theme's, extreme graphic violence &amp; sexual situations.

More pain for the Heroes and villains...ain't it a bitch.

As I leave the dormitories I decide to head towards the western side of the island to watch the ocean. Following a path to a promontory on center of the western side, by a grove of spray stunted cedar. As the path clears the grove I see 3 benches facing the sea, the center one occupied by Jinora, reading a newspaper. Not wishing to disturb her, I turn to leave, when she calls out, "You don't have to leave, Foad."

"That's a good range on that Spirit sense of yours, Jinora. Its, what like 5 meters to the tree line!"

Jinora giggles, "Actually it depends on the strength of the person's spiritual energy, the only other person that I can sense further than you is Korra. I could feel as you entered the grove."

"Wow! That's some 20 meters out, is it like hearing or smelling the Spirit energy?"

"Sort of, its like feeling the pressure of the energies with a unique scent, but they all feel different. Your like a gentle breeze with the scent of pine, but Korra is a high wind that smells like Naga."

"Ah, Naga? I don't know that one."

Jinora giggles, "Sorry, you don't know her. She's Korra's Polar Bear Dog."

"Ok, guess I'll have to meet her to know what you mean. So this Spirit sense is an inherent ability or a skill that can be taught?"

"I'm not sure, I haven't found anything written about it yet. I think it is like Bending, an inherent ability that you can be trained to use. Right now I can only sense someone who has strong Spiritual strength, like Aunt Kya, but I can't sense Chief Bei Fong."

"Yes, Chief Bei Fong did say that Sifu Kya is her cousin."

"Not quite, Great Uncle Sokka is the father the Chief's younger half sister Su Yin Bei Fong, but he disappeared when she was young. But Aunt Kya and the Chief grew up together and have been best friends for a long time."

"Humm, so is that today's paper?"

"Yes, I'm not reading these sections if you want them."

"No thanks, I'm still illiterate, but if you just start reading wherever you left off would be fine."

"OK, "Police Van Skids off Yu Dao Pass Road. In the predawn hours of Xingqier a Republic City Police Department van in route to Yu Dao slid off the road at the head of Yu Dao canyon. In the van were 10 highly decorated RCPD Officers and 2 United Republic of Nations Marines. The 10 Officers had just received highest honor for a Police Officer, the Public Safety Officer Medal of Valor, by the late Honorable President Raiko hours before this tragic accident claimed the lives of the 12 brave men and women who had served the Republic proudly. 10

bodies were pulled from the burned and battered Police Satomobile van. It appears the missing 2 officers, Shui and Qiang were thrown from the vehicle during the crash. It is feared that their bodies were washed down the treacherous Yu Dao canyon, a search is on going at this time. The crash is currently under investigation, but anonymous sources call the crash questionable, as the roads were dry and there were no skid marks at the site."

"Here's photos of the 12, Foad."

"Humm, these cops they look like the one's that Raiko used to try and capture Team Avatar after the battle. Sounds like Raiko was trying to clear up any loose ends. I wonder if the Chief has seen this?"

"I don't think so, since the war and Raiko's death she is the senior civilian executive in the Republic, so Chief Bei Fong is running the nation."

"Jinora, the Police Chief of the capital city has got to be far down the line of succession, your saying that none of Raiko's Cabinet members survived the war?"

"No, the 4 of them were scattered throughout the city to avoid this, but with Kurvia's Spirit Cannon, they're all dead or missing and presumed dead."

"So does she have a staff to help her? Any type of advisors to buffer her from each of the nations departments?"

"No, she just using Ru, he's her administrative assistant. The Chief doesn't like to ask for help."

"Damn that woman, I should have realized this sooner! Do you were I can find Mako and Bolin?"

"Mako should be at the infirmary for treatment and Bolin is", as Jinora raises her voice, "hiding in the tree's with Opal!"

As the couple sheepishly emerges from the grove, Bolin grinning "Hey, guys we didn't realize any else was here, I just wanted to show Opal the great view!"

Jinora, not buying Bolin's words, has a knowing grin for Opal, who begins to blush as Foad says, "Come with me Bolin, we have to save the Chief from herself!", grabbing the young man's arm, heading back towards the temple.

Opal calls after them, "Wait, Aunt Lin's in trouble?"

Jinora, folding the newspaper "Let's go, they may need our help.", as the young women follow them.

Qiang stops quietly, "I could have sworn I heard something!", I think to myself. I look down as I begin to feel the water in the tunnel moving u Frantic, I try to Bend the earth I know is on the other side of the cement walls, but I can't get it to move for me. As I look up hill I can see Viper begin to move a wall of water towards me. In desperation I put all my effort into bring up a wall to block the oncoming water as the cement begins to glow redder and redder. When the water hits the glowing cement it becomes a wall of steam that blast's back up the tunnel, engulfing Viper with superheated steam. As he begins to shriek in pain from the burns inflicted on his skin and in his lungs, I turn and run down a side tunnel trying to throw off any pursuers.

20 minutes later, having worked my way through the tunnels I arrive at from the opposite side. As I glance around the corner I see the back of Two Toed Ping and inadvertently gasp, causing Ping to spring and throw a fireball at me. I counter attack with a lava ball that cuts through the fire ball like it was tissue paper. The lava ball hits Ping in the chest, completely encasing his torso. Ping begins to scream but is cut off when his head and legs explode, covering me in ichor. Vomiting I stagger forward to see if Shui is alright, but when I enter the room all I find is her blackened curled up corpse. Sickened again at the remains of my partner, I try to vomit, but have nothing but bile to cough up.

After 3 days since Raiko ordered us to arrest Asami Sato I have been on the run. My only hope at this point is to find the Avatar and hope she can protect me from Raiko and the Triple Threat triid. Gathering what little supplies are left I flee into the tunnels towards Yue Bay.

Asami steps back from modified interrogation table, "A bit crude, but it should work! Let's test it, can you bring me a normal duty sword, Zi Hao?"

Fastening the blade in narrow tray, Asami places her hands in the open palm gloves fastened to the table, as Kya tightens her restraints to the table and chair. Zi Hao testing the lever that raises and lowers tray from Asami's bared hand.

Asami looking forward up at Kya saying "Well this works, I 'm ready, can someone bring Sokka's sword?"

Kya grimly nods to Zi Hao, who waves in 4 White Lotus guards wearing heavy gauntlets, one carrying Guang Ci.

"Remember, Asami at the first hint of any problems, you can't stop talking or you don't speak at all I'm throwing that lever and getting you away from that sword. I don't want you to end up like my Uncle Sokka!"

"I hope this works too, could be a big help for people suffering like Foad and I are."

28 minutes later going over Raiko's death, recalling new details and having to retell the entire event with the new details, Asami heard Guang Ci say in her mind "Good, I have been able to absorb this memory. Now tell about the last time your mother hugged you."

Asami continuing to speak in the same monotone voice she has been using for the previous 28 minutes says, "The last time I hugged my..."

On hearing this sentence Kya throws the lever that breaks the contact between Asami and Guang Ci, Asami slumps forward, exhausted from the mental strain that the retelling of Raiko's death has placed her under. " Quickly," Kya orders the White Lotus guards, "get her to that cot!" as the guards unfasten the restraints

Once the White Lotus guards have Asami on the cot, Kya pulling the water from her bag flowing in above the pale young woman's body searching for any physical injuries, blocked chi, but only finds exhaustion from the lack of sleep and stress over the last several days. To the guards she says, "Just let her rest, so make sure she isn't disturbed. And somebody get that sword out of here!"

As the 4 of enter the White Lotus barracks I see Zi Hao leaving one of the interrogation rooms, carrying Guang Ci, followed by Kya. "Kya, how is Asami, is she alright? Did it only take the memories she wanted it to?"

"I think she's alright, Foad. Asami is just emotionally and physically exhausted from the last few days and collapsed, but after some undisturbed sleep she should be fine. I think that Guang Ci only took the memories of Raiko's death, but won't know until she wakes up. What she needs (now is rest."

"Well here's hoping that it worked! Where's Korra, I'd thought she'd be here for this?"

"Asami didn't want her to worry, so we didn't tell her."

"Ouch! Not sure I want to be anywhere near when that comes out. Anyway I'm here about Lin trying to run the United Republic without a Cabinet. I need your help in getting some experts to help take the load off of her. What are the Cabinet departments?"

?"That woman can be such a Flying Boar! She is going to kill herself with her pig headed determination to do it All Herself! UUNNGHHHH!"

"Umm, Kya I'm not happy with her right now as well, but can we focus on getting her some help. We can yell at her later, ok?"

"I'm sorry Foad, her single minded focus is part of why I love here, but sometimes she gets in over her head before she knows it! Ok there is Foreign Affairs, Exchequer, Justice and Defense."

"Ok, so could Iroh takeover Defense? If Asami is cured we can hand her Foreign Affairs. I guess find the most senior judge to take over Justice, and a Banker for the Exchequer. I hope you know who can fill the last 2, 'cause I sure don't."

"Why yes I do, let's go tell that idiot of a cousin that we're saving her ass!"

Foad turns to the rest of the group, "Master Jinora, Bolin, Opal, why don't the 3 of you head to the cafeteria. I think I may need to use some Bending on the Chief and may have my hands full with her."

Bolin says in a stage whisper "Yea, the Chief can be real scary som...ow!", as Opal slaps him in the arm.

"Bolin that's my Aunt!", she exclaims.

At this I take Kya's hand and Time Bend our way to the main temple. As we enter the main temple we can hear Tenzin, loudly, say "Lin, you can't do that!"

"And just whose going to stop me? I am the President of the United Republic of Nations!", her acerbic voice loudly proclaims.

At this I grab Kya's hand and Time Bending walk of to Lin and grab her hand in mine, saying "how about us!"

While Kya jumps in with "Lin when was the last time you slept? You also need a shower and knowing you, you've been living off rice cakes and tea for the last several days! You need to eat a proper meal. Breakfast is still being served, so were going now!"

As I continue to hold both Lin &amp; Kya's hands I unbend appearing in front of Tenzin, General Iroh, Fire Lord Izumi and Korra, "Excuse the interruption, President Pro Tem Bai Fong will be taking a short recess to discuss the issue with her staff. General if you would please take Sifu Kya's hand, please." As Iroh does this I Time Bend the group out of site of Tenzin, Korra and the Fire Lord.

As we begin walking towards the cafeteria, Kya asks, "Lin what's going on?"

"I don't wanna talk about it!"

"If I may, Madame President?", ask's Iroh.

Lin waves her free hand dismissively.

"My mother, the Fire Lord is not accepting that Verrick and Zhu Li had no role in the rearming of the Spirit Cannon that led to Raiko trying to arrest me before I could warn her of the rearmed weapon. I believe that they did provide the information that allowed Raiko to use the weapon."

At that Lin, Kya and I glare at Iroh, but being the first to speak, I explain, "Technically that is correct, Verrick and Zhu Li did provide Raiko the information needed to fire the Spirit Cannon.

But only after Zhu Li had been bound and left to dangle from a hook, her toes millimeters from the ground, only after Verrick had been stripped nude, bound to a chair with no seat and beaten with a shinai around the thighs, buttocks and groin, only after Verrick had his head strapped to a halo that forced his eyes to watch Zhu Li as she had her skirt sliced off with a straight razor, her blouse ripped off, her upper bindings sliced off, her body mauled and bitten before he placed his head between her thighs, giving Zhu Li the to wrap her legs around his head so that she could lever her body up and freeing her bound wrist's from the hook she had been hanging from. She then clamped her legs around his neck and head, throwing her weight to one side snapping his neck, leaving him paralyzed from the neck down. Freeing her hands Zhu Li then sliced off his member and stuffed it down his throat, were it choked him to death."

Continuing my venting on Iroh, "If the Fire Lord still wants this couple in order to vent some misguided maternal rage on them, then she and I are going to have long private conversation that no one will interrupt!", as we enter the half full cafeteria.

Iroh's blanch's as he realizes what horror the couple had faced that night, "I believe that the Fire Lord will accept this information as proof that Verrick and Zhu Li were not willing participants. I do not believe that it will be necessary for you to have a private conversation with my mother Master U'Pad."

"I'm glad to hear that General Iroh. I also request that this information not go beyond the Fire Lord, as to spare Verrick and Zhu Li any unforeseen difficulties if it were to leak to certain parties.", as I phase back in to normal time, next to the cafeteria trays. "So, what looks good to you President Bei Fong?"

Using command voice I say to Foad, "Master U'Pad, would you rebend us for a moment, thank you.", as he does so I drop my voice to a cold monotone, "As the President of the United Republic of Nations if you ever threaten a world leader in my presence again I will have your Ass in a sling so fast you couldn't Bend out of it! Do I make myself Clear!"

"Ah, yes Madame President.", as I realize my over site, saddened to have diminished myself in Lin's eyes.

I turn from Foad to Iroh, "General if you would give the Sifu and I a moment." As Iroh releases Kya's hand, I turn back to my long time Lover and the man we wish to add, "Pretty Boy, I know that we are developing...Feeling's for each other, but I need to let you..."

"Oh Lin, quit being so long winded, you sound like Tenzin! Foad what Lin is trying to say is we are a package deal. You want a relationship with Lin you have a relationship with me. So, you in or out?"

At Kya's out burst, I'm floored, flitting in and out of Time Bending, before getting it back. Replying, "I...I didn't see that coming! Do you mean relationship as in friends or romantically?"

As I step closer to Foad, I pull Lin closer to him as well to reply, "In for a fen, in for a yuan!"

As I look down at these 2 wondrous gems in my arms, "I...wow...this is...umm Yes, I'd like to get to know the 2 of you better. I'm not sure...", as Lin's stomach growls loudly, "...that we can wait on feeding Lin's stomach before it does an Alien thing and leaves on its own!" The 2 look at confused at my last comment, then giggle at me. "It's a mover reference, I'll explain later," as I unbend, "What do you want, Lin?"

"Bacon, Sausage, Ham, Steak... some kind of meat!"

"Stop it Lin, you know the Air Nation are vegans. Try any of the hot cereals, Foad. I like the grits with a little syrup.", offers Kya.

As we collect our meals and head for one of the empty alcoves off the main dining room, I ask Lin, "Do you have any background information on Zhu Li? She has come through some hair raising situations with nary a scratch on her."

Lin replies, "Zhu Li first showed up about 4 years ago as Verrick's assistant. This was about the same time that Amon and the Equalist's were making there presence known. Detective's Lu and Gang did the background check on her and found nothing out of the ordinary. By the time those 2 clowns showed what idiots they really were we already had Verrick and Zhu Li in custody."

"After they escaped during Harmonic Convergence our plate was full dealing with it's aftermath. With the development of new Air Benders and the escape of the 4 Red Lotus members I was focused on keeping Korra safe. Then we had the collsape of the Earth Kingdom and Korra being sidelined, Zhu Li just fell between the cracks."

"Well," replies Foad, "Mako has been reading some of the reports on Avatar Korra's exploits to me. Some of the appendices refer to Zhu Li. Two are from Harmonic Convergence. The 1st has Verrick referring to her as a "...war machine." While the 2nd refers to her piloting skills as she and Verrick escape by using a glider during the battle between Avatar Korra and Unalak/Raava.

The final report is when Bolin, Verrick and Zhu Li first tried to escape from Kurvia. Bolin states "Zhi Li fought like a Saber-Tooth Moose Lion protecting its cub. We would have escaped if Verrick hadn't hit her with lighting blast shorting out the Mecka tank!" Then there are the events of 2 days ago. This tells me that I am looking at a very determined, highly intelligent, physically powerful, well-trained and extremely focused young woman."

"Where I'm from this range of skills that Zhu Li has displayed are taught to only specialized military or intelligence personnel, not at your average administrative assistant school. From what Mako has told me about the last 3 or 4 years, I think she is a former Dai Li agent under deep cover, assigned to feed intel back to the Earth Kingdom on what Verrick was up to. When the Kingdom collapsed 3 &amp; 1/2 years ago the Dai Li imploded with it. The Northern Water tribe would have had her stop Verrick before the

Civil War started, the Fire Nation is too isolationist and the United Republic would have had her keep Verrick in prison."

"Spirits, Foad! How do you figure this stuff out? In 5 minutes you figure out..."as Kya leans in to whisper, "that Asami loves Korra!", 18 hours to realize that Raiko had captured Verrick and Zhu Li, getting the information needed to fire the Spirit Cannon, and in 72 hours that Zhu Li was a deep cover agent for the Dai Li!"

"Some 30 years ago I joined my countries version's of the Dai Li. With this organization I applied my military skills against competing countries and enemies of my nation, while learning new methods on hiding in plain sight, reading body language, along with other espionage skills. I worked with this intelligence organization for the next 25 odd years."

As Foad, Lin, Kya and Iroh depart, Tenzin turns back to Izumi, saying "Fire Lord Izumi I agree with President Pro Tem Bei Fong, that Verrick and Zhu Li were forced into giving Raiko the information. Their mental and physical condition shows great stress was placed on them. Then there is Foad's report on the mission to destroy the Spirit Cannon. It paints a very disturbing picture on what happened to that couple. The man responsible for the attack on your son is now death, at Zhu Li's hands. This is also confirmed by Asami Sato, as well."

As Tenzin continues speaking I stop listening when I realize that Kya was with Foad and not Asami. Thinking, "I wonder if they used Sokka's sword to erase Asami's Memory, I hope she's alright...", speaking aloud, "Master Tenzin, Fire Lord Izumi, if you will excuse me I have a personal matter to attend to.", as I turn and leave without waiting for a response, hearing Tenzin begin to explain my sudden departure.

Heading towards the White Lotus barracks and entering the common area I see Zi Hao standing guard outside of one of the interrogation rooms. I approach him and ask, "Zi Hao have you seen Ms. Sato?"

"Yes, Avatar Korra. Ms. Sato has been asleep in here," gesturing to the door of the interrogation room he's next to, "for the last 30 minutes or so. She collapsed just after Master Sokka's sword was removed from her hands. According to Sifu Kya it was due to exhaustion brought on by seeing President Raiko killed." "Thank you for watching over her Zi Hao, if you could have an orderly bring us a pot of tea and a small tray of cha san's. I'll sit with her until she awakes."

"Certainly, Avatar Korra. May balance fill your days.", as Zi Hao bows and departs, returning several minutes later to find Korra sitting in a chair by Asami's sleeping form. Setting the tray on the table in the room, Korra speaks to him.

"Zi Hao, were you here while Asami and Kya were using Sokka's sword?"

"Yes, Avatar. It appeared that Guang Ci kept asking Ms. Sato about what she saw, heard, felt at President Raiko's death. It kept asking for more and more details, not only what she saw, but heard, smelled, tasted, felt...it was very strange to listen to Ms. Sato reply in a monotone voice about the event. I had my back to Ms. Sato when the attack happened and comparing what I remember to how Ms. Sato was describing it was a little...surreal."

"Do you know if she gave any other memories to Guang Ci?"

"No, Avatar. Ms. Sato started to say something about hugging someone when Sifu Kya pulled the lever that raised Guang Ci out of Ms. Sato's grip, that's when she collapsed. She has been sleeping quietly for about 45 minutes now."

"Is that important, Zi Hao?"

"Sifu Kya did instruct us to send a runner if Ms. Sato's sleep appeared restless, showed signs nightmare's, or woke up. None of that's happened though, so I'm sure that she'll be alright Avatar Korra."

At this point Zi Hao, standing by the door doesn't hear Asami's moan like whisper, "Kooorrraa, mmmm...", but Korra does, as the blush quickly rises up her face. "Thank for your help, Zi Hao. If we need anything I'll call."

"Your welcome Avatar Korra, and may balance be with you and Ms. Sato for all of your days."

"And for you and yo...wait, you knew too! Who doesn't know!"

"I don't think Shiro Sinobi knows...yet.", as he leaves.

TBC


	5. Stateless Man 3

LOK Stateless Man 3

Foad U'Pad

I don't own LOK &amp; don't earn anything from this fiction

Rated M for adult language, violence, sexual situation.

Solace for the most troubled, unexpected advancement for some...

As Sifu Kya and Foad left to talk to my Aunt Lin, the 3 of us got some breakfast while we waited for their return. I turned to Bolin and asked, "Do you know why Mr. U'Pad wanted you to help Aunt Lin to run the United Republic?"

"I'm not sure, Honey. I think it might be, that before President Raiko was killed, that Mr. U'Pad and Master Tenzin wanted the Chief to run against him in next year's election. They asked me to be her Press Secretary."

Jinora adds, "And now that she is the President Pro Tem it's even more important that she do well in the polls, since Chief Bei Fong will still need to run in next year's election. Now she can only focus on what she is doing to repair Republic City."

"Yes, Aunt Lin always liked to "get the bad guys, not bad mouth 'em!", says Opal in her best impersonation of the elder Bei Fong. "She doesn't have to focus on what Raiko was doing, only on what she will be doing to rebuild the city. I wonder what Mako will end up doing now that the Chief is running the nation and not the police?"

"I think that will depend on if my brother can dump being Prince Wu's body-guard or not. I know he doesn't like working for Wu and the Chief is in charge of the Republic he may be getting bumped up in the police department."

"I wonder what Prince Wu is going to do Kurvia and my brother now?", asks Opal

"I think that he's going to get a lot of guidance from the other world leaders, which means your Aunt Lin and Korra, along with Fire Lord Izumi, Korra's Dad and her cousins Eska and Desna", Bolin shutters at this, "and my Dad too.", says Jinora. "I think Korra and my Dad will ask for leniency, and Korra's Dad may follow Korra on this. I'm not sure what Chief Bei Fong or the Fire Lord will do, but Eska and Desna may even want the death penalty, but I don't think that they can get enough of the council to side with that."

Contuning, Foad asks "Enough about me, Lin what do you want to do with the most damaged sections of the City?"

"My first response would be to rebuild the whole area, but this would mean leveling the district, rebuilding the infrastructure, then building the structures. It could take decades and tens of millions if not more than a hundred million yuans. It could bankrupt the nation. I wouldn't know until I get a new Exchequer to review the books...I'm not sure that the people will wait for that. Any suggestions?"

"In my world the was a weapon that caused a similar level of destruction to a city. The mayor of that city, Hamai Shinzo decided to use the center of the devastated area as a peace park, serving as a warning of the dangers of that weapon. This will be a powerful political message against anyone else developing the Spirit Cannon as well.", Foad offers.

"Lin, it can also allow us to expand the Spirit Wilds. Like Foad suggested the other day, we could charge for Spiritual Retreats.", says Kya

And from Iroh, " It would also give us a buffer to control access to the new portal as well"

"Good, this will allow us to take steps to rebuild the City faster. General...I mean Secretary of Defense Iroh let your staff know of your promotion and have them come up with a boundary line drawn on the moderate to minor damaged areas, as well as a plan to let residents to salvage their belongings in those areas. Kya, let's see how Asami is, I need that Foreign Minister yesterday. Foad have you seen Bolin? You suggested I use him to deal with the media. I need to inform the citizens know what's being done to restore services."

"I think he, Opal and Jinora are here in the cafeteria, did you just Bolin for this?", I ask.

Pausing a moment before answering, Lin replies, "Yes, bring them all please." I exit the alcove and approach the 3, "Master Jinora, Acolyte Opal President Pro Tem Bei Fong is requesting your presence, please. Bolin, you are wanted as well."

Jinora ask's, "Why so formal, Foad?"

"When the head of one state asks to speak to the deputy head of another state and one of her citizens titles are a safe bet. At least where I'm from anyway."

"I've known the Chief for almost 4 years now, Opal is her only niece, so I'm not sure the titles are needed, Foad."

"That may be true, but it is also to let you know this is an request from the President, not your..sorry I not sure what you relationship is with Lin, Jinora."

Jinora pauses for a moment, giggles and replies, "The Chief was Daddy's girlfriend before he met my Mom. Then I help to save her from the Equalists, then she got captured by them to make sure our family escaped... its complicated."

"Ah, wow... has anyone offered to turn this into a mover? Anyway, Lin is in here," as I usher the three into the alcove, "Madame President I have Master Jinora, Acolyte Opal and Bolin for you."

As I enter the quarters of Zhu Li Moon I see the young woman, clothes rumpled, the room reeking of stale alcohol slumped over the desk an open half full bottle of mijiu clutched it one hand. I walk over to the closed shutters and open them letting the midmorning sun into the room, garnishing a low moan from Zhu Li.

"Who the fuck are you...what are you doing in my room." I groan out, feeling the hangover pounding right behind my eyes, the light from the morning sun sending bolts of pain through my eyes, wondering why I got so drunk last night...then I do, those endless hours spent with Zolt, I try to bring the bottle of mijiu to my lips, but this bitch has snatched the bottle out of my hand! "Hey that's Mine!" I yell, regretting it as the sound feels like explosions in my head.

"Zhu Li, trust me this is not the way for you to work through what happened to you."

Grumbling, I mumble, "Who the fuck are you? What are you doing in my room?"

The woman replies "I'm Guan Yin and President Bei Fong asked me to talk to you."

"Wwwhat, why?" I stumble out.

"She said something about pay back for putting her in the presidency.", replies this woman who tosses the now empty bottle of mijiu in the trash bin.

"Why you, why not Sifu Kya?" I ask, alarm bells starting to ring in my head, remembering what's happened to others the elder Bei Fong has "paid back".

"No offense to Sifu Kya, she is one the worlds greatest Healers, but isn't trained to heal trauma's of the spirit and mind as I am. I'm the most experienced councilor on the Republic City Police Department. That's why the Chief asked me to help you get past what was done to you at the hands of Raiko and Zolt."

At this I loose my grip on the desk, sliding off the chair on to the floor under the desk, whimpering as I curl into a ball at the memory of that night, "No one can help...Verrick can't even see me after watching what I did with Zolt, listening to me fake my passion while Zolt mauled and pawed at me...I've tried washing away his stench, but I can still smell him...its like he's soaked into me..." the tears streaming across my face, shaking as I sob out my fears to this stranger.

As Zhu Li collapses, the shattered young woman begins to sob out her fears, I kneel down, stroking her back in reassurance, knowing that what she needs is to have someone hold and comfort her. The healing, getting past the horror of what she has been through will come later.

As we approach the White Lotus barracks I mention, "Foad, Lin if you could wait outside, I want to make sure that Asami is going to be alright in seeing you."

"I understand Kya, but Asami seeing either myself or Zhu Li will be the quickest way to see if Guang Ci was able to take those memories."

"Patience, Foad, patience, it just be a few moments." I reply. As I enter the dimly lit room I find Korra sitting next to the cot Asami is in, holding the peacefully sleeping woman's hand, looking at her face. Korra looks to me as I approach and whisper, "Avatar can we step out side for a moment?", as she nods and starts to pull her hand away from Asami's.

As I slowly waken, I feel a strong hand holding mine, a thumb tracing patterns on the back of my hand. I know it can only be my Korra, feeling safe I gently squeeze her hand back. Hearing a whisper, I feel Korra begin to pull her hand away. Gripping her hand to keep it in mine I sleepily murmur "No, don't go!".

I feel her shift her weight as her free hand caresses my cheek as she whispers into my ear, "I'm not going anywhere Babe." As I hear a second voice softly ask, "Asami are you feeling alright?" I reply "Yes Sifu, I'm feeling much better now, thank you. Did the process work?"

I reply "That's something I want to check on, can I bring in Foad?" At the young woman's nod, I open the door and motion Foad and Lin to enter.

As Kya steps back from the doorway I see Foad, followed by President Bei Fong, I exclaim "I sorry Madame President," as I withdraw my hand from Korra's to stand up," I didn't know you were here!"

"Sit, Asami, you don't need to get up on my account. I just wanted to see how you're doing, but talk to Foad for a moment, if you don't mind.", Lin states in her normal tone.

"Hello Asami, I understand you held Guang Ci earlier, how did that feel?", I ask.

"Its a bit jumbled, Foad. I can remember it asking me questions in my mind, but what was asked, as well as my answers I can't for the life me remember what it was about. Was it important?"

"We thought it was important that you forget it. What do you remember about the mission after you captured Raiko and do you remember how you've sleeping and feeling since then?", asks Kya.

"Umm, I remember that we caught Raiko, destroyed the top floors of the Future Industries tower, got back to the Rally point. Then the next thing I remember is I'm leading the team with Zhu Li and Verrick back here. I was drenched in blood, wait I didn't hurt someone did I?"

"No," says Kya, "you didn't hurt anyone Asami. Please keep going with what you remember."

Zhu Li and Verrick seemed to be in shock. Verrick was blind as well. We got back to the island with no problems. As far as how I've been sleeping, it hasn't been very well. I remember having very bad nightmares, something to do with seeing my Dad killed, but it wasn't Kurvia crushing him, it was something or someone else. It's strange, most of my memory is clear, but others are out of focus or just not there. What happened to me, Korra am I going to be ok?"

"Yes, Asami your going to be just fine...Kya I don't know how to explain this clearly, can you help us?"

"Actually I think that this is something that Foad has a better grasp of than I do.", replies Kya.

"Thank you Sifu. Unfortunately Kya is right, what happened to Asami is common among people who have seen horrific things. The mind reacts by, subconsciously telling the body, that something is reminding it of the horrific occurrence. Since this is subconscious the body is gearing up for a fight or flight response without the conscious mind realizing what is happening. This break in understanding what's happening leads to an inappropriate response to the situation. What was been happening to you Asami, as well as to me, are panic attacks, wanting to run away and hide."

"In my world there is a new theory on how memory works that Guang Ci used on Asami by replying the horrific event, in as much detail as possible and preventing the mind from re recording the horrific memory. Think of a system of mover cameras, one records the event on to film, the second will play the film when you recall the event, but if the first camera doesn't re film the event as the second camera plays it then the event is lost. That's why some of Asami's memories are clear and others aren't. This is also why Asami is no longer upset when she sees me. It should be the same when she meets Zhu Li as well. Speaking of Zhu Li, has anyone been able to help her and Verrick?"

"I had Mako request that the best counselor in the Department, Guan Yin to come over to work with the two of them. She should be with Zhu Li some time this morning, but if Guang Ci will work for her like it did for Asami that would be helpful."

"Let's hope so Lin, though it might be slower for Verrick. The mental trauma he suffered not only gave him hysterical blindness, but caused him to block that same memory. We have to get him past the memory block, which may lift his blindness. Then Verrick can tell us if Guang Ci is needed or not."

"I would also suggest a stenographer or audio recording of the memories being erased the next time we do this. This way it be played back as just audio with out the overwhelming the senses as it was when it was first experienced. It can reduce or remove the sense of fuzziness that Asami has described.", Lin adds. "Now, Asami I would like you to help me by becoming my Foreign Minister."

"Ahh, I thank you for your trust in my abilities Madame President, but I must decline. My loyalties to rebuilding Future Industries will prevent me from focusing on the position of Foreign Minister for the United Republic of Nations. Besides as the Avatar's girlfriend I might be comprised if the Republic doesn't side with the Avatar on an issue.", Asami replies.

"Damn, I wanted to avoid promoting one of those Changshan starched shirts. Does anyone have a suggestion?", asks Lin.

"What about moving Iroh to the Foreign Ministry, making his Chief of Staff the Secretary of Defense?", offers Korra.

"No, Iroh might be comprised in his dealings with his mother the Fire Lord. Thank you for that, though. But," turning to look at Foad with a smirk on her face, " I know someone who is very adept at ciphering out the core details and he hasn't got any foreign entanglements or conflicting relationships. Or is there something you haven't told us, Foad?"

"No! Fuck No! I'm not even a citizen...of any nation of this world! Kya, help me here!"

Kya, with a grin that ate half her face, says "Oh no, your on your own here Foad!"

"But, but isn't this nepotism or something?", pleads Foad.

Korra is flat out laughing at Foad's antics, while Asami hides her grin behind a hand, leaning into Korra.

"Nope, we're not married or related, so I'm now your Boss!"

I mumble "In more ways than one..." speaking clearly, "So were the Foreign Ministry offices destroyed in Kurvia's attack and do I have a staff? And I need to see Guang Ci. I need to be at the top of my game if I'm the ...facing 4, well 3 ...", thinking to myself, the Earth nation is back in chaos, the Southern Water Tribe is maybe 3 years old and led by Korra's dad Tonraq, while the Northern Water Tribe has relatively new leadership in Korra's cousin's, Desna and Eska, can someone give me a Tutankhamun and Ankhasenpaaten?, while Fire Lord Izumi has been groomed her whole life and has been in power for the last 7 years, "maybe just one."

Lin replies to my questions, "Yes, the Foreign Ministry offices were in the downtown section of Republic City that was destroyed. As far as your staff, the Deputy Foreign Minister and the 25 support personnel were evacuated with the non critical government staff to Shangren Haigang, located 80 kilometers to the southwest."

"I'll need some time with Guang Ci before I go. How soon can the stenographer be here?"

"You're in luck, Guan Yin was one of the best before she became one of the Department's sexual assault counselors. There is a steno machine and paper in the Air Tele tower left from Kurvia's attack. Ru would you send a runner for Guan Yin and one for the steno equipment as well, thank you."

As I leave Zhu Li's room, shuttering at the horror of what she told me between the bouts of sobbing that wracked her body. Thinking over this poor girls description, along with the reports the Chief and U'Pad wrote, I'm relieved that she had been able to exterminate those slime molds. I hope Verrick can understand all that Zhu Li had to subject her self to in order to get out of their alive.

Raiko was a real sick fuck have had that halo eye clamp device built. And how long had he been working with Zolt? Well that was something that the Chief would handle. That halo really did a number on Verrick, hysterical blindness. This means that he's suppressing some or all of happened to them. Well I need to find out when was. Reaching his room I knock, "Mr. Verrick, may I come in?"

"Wwwho is it?" He stammers out.

"I'm Guan Yin, Chief Bei Fong asked me to help you."

"Sure, come on it, see the Blind, Broken Freak!", I say bitterly, "Did you bring a mover crew for newsie's? You can call it "The Mighty have Fallen!"

"Ahh, feeling sorry for yourself are you? I thought I was meeting the Great and Powerful Genius, Iknik Blackstone Verrick, but all I'm hearing is a hurt Turtle duck, peep, peep, peep. I guess I find him down the hall."

"What do you want! I was kidnapped, stripped and beaten in front of my fiancee until I passed out, wake up, my fiancee putting another mans pants on me and I'm Blind! Excuse me if I'm not in my best form!" I snap back. "I don't know what Zhu Li thinks of me now, I let her down when she needed me most...I deserve this!", waving my hand in front of my sightless eyes.

"Ì'm still hearing "peep, peep, peep", not Verrick."

"Guan Yin, I thought you said you were here to help! How is this helping?"

"Well, finally! A question, not the incessant woe is me! You were bound and beaten brutality and your upset that you didn't save the girl, the Woman saved you! Get over your self you insensitive little boy! Moron! Who helped you to escape from Kurvia? Zhu Li! Who sabotage the Spirit Cannon after You got everyone recaptured? Zhu Li! Who has gotten you out of every physically dangerous situation that YOU have put your self into over the last 4 years?...

"Spirits, you are too slow to answer this question, Verrick!"

"ummm it's been Zhu Li. She has pulled me out of harms way more times than I can count, bbbbut this time She was in even greater danger than I was aaand it was my arrogance that put us there! I had to watch her cry hanging helpless as she had to debase herself to save us. I couldn't bear the woman I love being mauled while I did nothing...I didn't even close my eyes! What kind of Hentai am I! I deserve to be blind, the sick fuck that I am!"

As I turn and reach into the hallway, "No the Hentai is the sorry excuse of a human that designed this," as I pull the halo restraint into the room, "the sick fuck was brute that strapped your head, your eyes forced open by these fingers" As I hoped, when Verrick saw the device he screamed, but what I didn't expect was that he would turn and run, diving headfirst out the window into the blackberry bramble 3 meters below. This isn't going to one of my greatest successes, but a win is a win.

While heading to the men's dormitories, after a session on the island's obstacle course, Bumi and Kai see Verrick, screaming "KEEP THAAAAAA" dive head first out of his window into the blackberry bramble on that side of the dorm. Looking at each other in disbelief, they break out laughing.

"This isn't funny, help, ow ow ow, me out of here! Air Bend these thorns away from me!", cry's Verrick.

As Guan Yin looks out the window, she yells down "Bumi quit being a clown are help the man out of that bramble!" Pitching her voice to Verrick, " Verrick, look at me!", as the man returns my gaze "You'll be fine. I 'll be by tomorrow to talk more with you, but for now Zhu Li needs you Now! Do you understand? "

Looking up at this woman Verrick whispers, "Zhu Li needs me...", louder "Yes, Zhu Li needs me!" As Bumi and Kai Air Bend Verrick out of the bramble, he quickly thanks them and runs off towards the women's dormitories, still pulling broken branches off his clothes.

It's been a slow trip from the shelter on the far side of the City. Constantly circling back through side tunnels, making sure no one else is following me, but I'm finally at Yue Bay. I can see one of 6the regular ferries making the trip from the City to Air Temple Island. I hope I can smuggle myself on and off without being seen.

TBC


End file.
